Dia de Chicos
by Nat Love67
Summary: Los bleiders se cansan de las chicas y deciden apartar un dia para poder estar tranquilos y hacer cosas de chicos *Anniversary Fic*


**_Bueno, primero que nada quería agradecer a todas las personas que hayan leído alguna historia mía; en este año que llevo en Fanfiction. Y también quería agradecer especialmente a Rox Siniestra, porque fue ella quien me impulso a crear Fanfics aquí, y también quería decirle que creo que es una excelente escritora. También quería darle las gracias a mi hermana porque es ella quien corrige mi pésima ortografía. Gracias a todos los que le han dado una oportunidad a mis fics y sé que no son los mejores del mundo pero trato de ir mejorándolos cada vez. Entonces, los dejo con mi nueva idea._**

* * *

**Día de chicos**

Era una noche tranquila en Metal City. Y se podía ver a un grupo de jóvenes bleiders conversando tranquilamente en el parque; hasta que en un momento todos se quedaron callados.

-saben, estoy cansado de las chicas- dijo Kyoya rompiendo el silencio

-no eres el único- respondió Tsubasa a lo que todos asintieron y se volvieron a quedar callados

-¡tengo una idea!- grito Ginga de repente

-Ginga, no. Tus ideas generalmente no terminan bien- dijo Ryuga

-pero esta es diferente…-

-¡NO!- le gritaron todos

-escuchen- dijo Ginga –podemos pasar un día en algún lugar lejos de las chicas, haciendo cosas de chicos-

-… okey, creo que es la primera vez que dice algo que no es una locura- dijo Benkei –pero para mí suena bien-

-a mí también me gusta la idea- dijo Masamune

-aja, pero ¿dónde estaríamos?- pregunto Tsubasa

-mis padres tienen una cabaña cerca del rio en las montañas, podemos usarla- sugirió Kyoya

Entonces los chicos se decidieron en realizar la idea de Ginga. Comenzaron a organizarse y decidir quién iba a traer la comida, las bebidas, la música, etc. Finalmente cuando acabaron ya eran por lo menos las dos de la madrugada por lo que decidieron irse a sus casas y esperar hasta que el día llegara.

Decidieron que Benkei llevaría la comida, Kyoya las bebidas, Tsubasa la música, Ryuga la carne, y Ginga y Masamune deberían llevar las frazadas para dormir, ya que, era mejor idea darles algo fácil de traer para reducir la idea de que lo hiciesen mal. Establecieron su junta el fin de semana siguiente, por lo que tenían que conseguir las cosas rápido.

**=o=o=o=o=o=CUATRO DIAS DESPUES=o=o=o=o=o=**

Los bleiders se reunieron en el parque con todo lo necesario para pasar su "día de chicos". El padre de Ginga se ofreció a llevarlos, lo que ellos aceptaron felices de no tener que tonar un autobús hasta la cabaña.

Una vez llegaron y bajaron las cosas del auto, el padre de Ginga se despidió de ellos y se fue, dejándolos libres de hacer lo que se les diera la gana.

Lo primero que hicieron fue tomas las piezas. La cabaña tenía tres habitaciones; una con una cama de dos plazas, otra con dos camas de una plaza, y la última tenía una cama de una plaza y un camarote. Ginga, Masamune y Benkei dormirían juntos en la pieza con el camarote. Tsubasa y Kyoya dormirían en la pieza con las dos camas y Ryuga se acaparo la pieza con la cama de dos plazas. Luego, como ya se estaba oscureciendo, comenzaron a preparar todo para la noche. Instalaron los parlantes y los conectaron a la computadora para poder escuchar la música, prendieron carbón para hacer un asado, sacaron la comida y la pusieron en la mesa de la terraza y acomodaron las sillas.

Hasta el momento todo iba bien, los chicos conversaban y se contaban anécdotas de cuando eran pequeños, ya se podía sentir el olor a la carne cocida y la música estaba bastante buena. Pero toda la felicidad se acabó cuando de repente se prendió el riego y comenzó a mojarlos a todos. Rápidamente corrieron la parrilla con la comida y las sillas fuera del alcance del agua. Por suerte a la computadora no le alcanzaba a llegar el agua por lo que solo la corrieron un poco, por si acaso.

-parece que se te olvido decirnos algo- dijo Tsubasa

-cállate- le respondió el peliverde –toma esto- y le paso una botella de cerveza

-¿y de donde lo sacaste?- pregunto Ginga

-las encontré en el refrigerador- respondió encogiéndose de hombros

-¿se supone que están buenas?- dijo Tsubasa dudoso

-están buenas- dijo Ryuga apareciendo con una lata abierta en la mano

Los demás se encogieron de hombros y tomaron las cervezas. Todo volvió a ser feliz, comieron el asado y la demás comida; aunque guardando un poco para el desayuno del próximo día. Ya debían de ser como las tres y media de la madrugada cuando Masamune se quedó dormido en una de las sillas. Al ser el primero en dormirse, muchas ideas pasaron por la mente de los demás bleiders. Le pusieron una frazada roja, junto con un sombrero de mariachi y le pintaron un mostacho.

Luego los demás se pusieron a su lado y comenzaron a sacarse fotos con toda clase de caras raras. Luego de eso Ginga se quedó dormido. Y a este lo pintaron con toda clase de maquillaje que usan las chicas, e hicieron lo mismo que con Masamune, se pusieron a su lado y se sacaron muchas fotos. Ya eran las cinco de la mañana cuando terminaron con sus juegos y se fueron a dormir, pero no sin antes entrar todas las cosas y a los dos bleiders que se quedaron dormidos.

A las siete, Tsubasa y Kyoya se despertaron y tuvieron una idea.

-qué tal si pintamos Ryuga?- pregunto Kyoya con una sonrisa de maldad en su rostro

-¿y porque no?- respondió Tsubasa con la misma cara que el poseedor de Leone

Lentamente ambos bleiders se levantaron y cuidadosamente caminaron gasta la sala, donde habían dejado todas las cosas de la noche. Tomaron los maquillajes y con mucho cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido, caminaron hacia la habitación en donde estaba Ryuga. Entraron y se encontraron al "Emperador Dragón" tranquilamente acostado en la cama de dos plazas. Se acercaron sigilosamente y sacaron sus "armas" de delineador y brillo para los labios; pero justo en el momento en que iban a pintarlo, Ryuga se levantó rápidamente y se escapó de su alcance.

-sabía que iban a hacer algo- dijo el peliblanco mientras tomo un rímel de debajo de las almohadas de la cama

Tsubasa y Ryuga se unieron en una batalla para pintar la cara del otro, se agarraron los brazos y forcejearon un rato pero Tsubasa fue rápidamente vencido por Ryuga y cayó al suelo. Pero luego se acercó Kyoya por el lado y trato de ponerle brillo en la cara pero este lo esquivo ágilmente y le pinto la cara a Kyoya, justo desde su nariz hasta su oído. Entonces llego Tsubasa con el delineador y le hizo una marca a la mejilla de Ryuga pero fue rápidamente sacado por Ryuga que uso el rímel haciendo una marca que cruzaba diagonalmente su cara.

Pero luego su pelea fue interrumpida por Ginga, quien llego semi dormido y entro en la habitación.

-pueden dejar de hacer ruido, hay personas tratando de dormir- dijo y salió de la habitación

Los tres se miraron extrañados pero pararon de atacarse entre ellos.

-dejémoslo, hay que tomar desayuno, el padre de Ginga nos vendrá a buscar a las doce- dijo Tsubasa y los otros dos asintieron

-sí, es cierto- dijo Kyoya

Kyoya y Tsubasa dejaron la habitación y fueron al baño para sacarse el maquillaje que tenían en la cara y luego se vistieron para luego reunirse con Ryuga en la cocina. Buscaron el pan que habían traído pero ninguno logro encontrarlo.

-¿Dónde diablos está el pan?- pregunto Kyoya

-aquí no- respondió Ryuga ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de Kyoya, la cual ignoro totalmente

-alguien lo tomo- dijo Tsubasa –yo lo puse aquí ayer en la noche- dijo apuntando la mesa de la sala

Los tres se miraron y coincidieron en sus pensamientos. Caminaron con una cara de furia hacia la habitación de sus compañeros y abrieron la puerta de golpe; haciendo que los tres se despertaran de un salto e incluso Masamune se cayó del camarote.

-¿¡quién se comió el pan?!- preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo. Ginga y Benkei levantaron las manos en señal de que ellos no habían sido mientras negaban con la cabeza. Masamune soltó una risa nerviosa

Entonces Ryuga agarro al chico por el cuello de la polera que usaba desde el día anterior y se dispuso a darle un golpe en la cara pero Kyoya lo paro y le susurro algo al oído, entonces cada uno agarro a uno de los que estaban durmiendo y lo arrastro hacia la salida. Los lanzaron fuera y Kyoya les tiro un billete.

-¡ahora vayan a encontrar un lugar donde vendan pan!- les grito y cerró la puerta de golpe. Los tres chicos se quedaron allí un momento algo confundidos, pero luego se pararon y comenzaron a buscar lo que les dijeron. Por otra parte Ryuga, Tsubasa y Kyoya estaban muertos de la risa dentro la cabaña.

**=o=o=o=o=o=3 HORAS DESPUES=o=o=o=o=o=**

Finalmente volvieron Ginga, Benkei y Masamune con una bolsa con pan. Los bleiders por fin tuvieron su desayuno lleno, pero lleno de comida y acabaron de comer a las once, porque entre medio Ginga y Masamune se peleaban por algún alimento los demás tenían que separarlos. Una vez terminaron, ordenaron y limpiaron todo y esperaron a que el padre de Ginga los recogiera. Este se retrasó un poco y llego como a las doce quince. Subieron todas las cosas al auto y partieron de vuelta a la ciudad.

-¿y cómo les fue chicos? ¿Qué hicieron?- les pregunto

-bien, pero lo que paso allí, se queda allí- respondió Ginga a lo que los demás asintieron y prometieron no decirle nada a nadie que no hubiera ido a su "día de chicos".

**FIN**


End file.
